


More Than Casual

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [65]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks about their relationship<br/>prompt: passing</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Casual

Harry lay with his head cushioned on Lee's shoulder, running his fingers across his lover's smooth chest. They had just celebrated their fifth anniversary together. He knew he should be tired after making love but he couldn't turn his mind off. 

In the beginning, he'd counted every day with Lee as a blessing, expecting their affair to be a passing thing for the younger man. He came to realize it was far from a fleeting relationship for either of them. The day they decided they wanted to be more than casual was the day they started counting their time together.


End file.
